The Poison Called Love Continuation of Eclipse
by xxblackXrosexx
Summary: It is set only three weeks before Bella takes a walk down the aisle to her true love, Edward. Not only is she giving him her love, but her mortality as well...


The Poison called Love (Continuation of Eclipse) The Poison called Love (Continuation of Eclipse) Chapter One: To love a vampire

Bella was sitting in her room, typing on the computer, quickly writing an email to her mom.

"I've made my choice, mom, I love Edward, and I want to spend my life with him" she said out loud as she typed. Ever since she announced her engagement to Edward, her parents have been giving her a hard time about her being too young and blah blah blah. She felt her ring on the finger as she thought about her love.

"Awww, I love you too." a voice said from behind her, making her jump.

"Edward! I-- well your early!" Bella exclaimed as she stood up to properly greet him with a kiss. She felt his cool body through his black shirt.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked. Edward had the ability to read everybody's mind, everybody's except Bella's.

"Just about how wonderful Alice is going to make our wedding." she replied. Alice was planning the whole wedding for them, Bella wasn't too keen on the idea of a wedding, but it made Edward happy...

With that in mind, she gently pushed Edward onto her bed. She knew that this moment wouldn't last long and it probably wouldn't go far, but she didn't care. She just wanted to feel his cool lips brush against her neck.

Edward was restraining himself, in case he lost control, he thought of Bella's lifeless, limp body in his arms and the taste of her blood in his mouth. He shuddered at the thought, and Bella felt it.

She looked at him, "What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's nothing." he replied, looking into her innocent brown eyes.

"Well," she said," if it really is nothing, then kiss me again." Edward gave her that crooked smile he knew she loved and gently rolled on top of her.

He knew what she wanted, but he didn't trust himself, he didn't want to hurt her, but he decided that he would try. He would try for her, the girl he wanted to spend the rest of eternity with. He began to unbutton his shirt, his lips never leaving hers, she realized what was about to happen because he felt her heart speed up. she let out a slight groan as he began to unbutton her blouse and throw it across the room.

_'Easy, Edward, gentle, very gentle'_ Edward thought to himself as he unzipped her jeans. He removed her jeans and threw them into the corner with her blouse so quickly that Bella didn't notice that they were gone.

Edward allowed himself to kiss her more passionately and to hold her closer. He felt her warm fingers fumbling with his pants zipper; he stood up and ripped off his dress pants as fast as he could, and before Bella realized it, he was back on top of her.

Their moment was shattered when Edward got up and began to redress.

"What's wrong" Bella asked, not hiding the disappointment in her voice.

"Your dad is home." He replied, nodding towards the window. She looked out, Charlie's cruiser wasn't in the driveway. As she was about to protest, a car pulled into the driveway, it was her dad.

_'This is good_,' Bella thought, _'he didn't pull away from me because he couldn't trust himself, but because Charlie was coming home._' It was thoughts like these that made her glad that Edward couldn't read her mind; she would never recover from embarrassment. She quickly got dressed, and as she was about to button her jeans, Edward appeared behind her and buttoned them for her while kissing her neck.

His cool lips made her shudder with pleasure, and Edward thought it was from his ice cold body, so he pulled away.

"So," said Edward, "shall we go see if your Dad has recovered from shock of our engagement yet?"

She laughed, "Yeah, we better go check on him, I didn't see him this morning."

When they reached the kitchen, Bella's father, Charlie, was sitting at the table, starring at his full cup of coffee. He didn't notice their presence until Edward coughed.

"Oh-It's you, Bella," he said, completely ignoring Edward's presence," I didn't hear you come in. I was just thinking, are you sure you want to marry Edward? I mean, I do not approve, you know how I feel about him!" Edward coughed again, this time Charlie looked at Edward.

"Oh, hello Edward..."

Chapter Two: The kidnapping

"Oh, hello Edward..." Charlie said, refusing to make eye contact.

"Hello, Mr. Swan, how are you?" Edward replied politely. Charlie answered with a grunt. His manners must have gone on holiday. Or died. The awkward silence was becoming even more awkward (shocking!) when Bella spoke up:

"Why don't we all go out to dinner tonight?", she said, "we can invite Alice too, Dad." Charlie's grim expression suddenly lifted. He couldn't possibly turn down Alice. He was putty in her hands.

"Well... ok!" Charlie said, as he was hoisting himself out of his chair. "Where do you want to go?"

"I was thinking that we could go to that new Japanese restaurant downtown." Bella said, "I heard great reviews for that place."

"Sounds great, I'll call Alice and tell her to meet us there!" Edward said, excusing himself to the living room, leaving me and Charlie alone. Charlie looked as though he was about to say something when out of nowhere, Edward comes back into the room.

"Alice said she'll call ahead and get us a table for 6 o'clock." Bella looked at her watch, it was 5:45.

"Well we better get going, wouldn't want to keep Alice waiting!" Charlie said as he went to fetch his coat and his keys. Edward and Bella headed for Edward's silver Volvo. It was lightly raining and she thought to herself,

_'I can't believe that I'd learn to love a place with almost no sunlight, I guess its just the people here are...' _she looked at Edward, his eyes showing her nothing but love and devotion to her,

_'...absolutely wonderful in every way.'_

Edward politely opened the door for Bella before going around and letting himself in. He looked into her eyes, so full of life and laughter, he thought of the dark, cold eyes he had when he didn't hunt for a while, and the golden, distant eyes he had now, and the demonic red eyes of the Voultri and other evil vampires that had tried to end their love. He wondered what her eyes would be like after Edward turned her. He shuddered at the thought as he pulled Bella in for a kiss.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Charlie and Alice were already engaged in a conversation with an unknown topic. As they approached, Alice jumped up and gave Bella a hug, nearly suffocating her.

"I missed you too, Alice! How long has it been? 24 hours?" Bella chokes out, trying to breathe.

"Oh, Bella, don't be sarcastic, you know I'm just so happy for you!!" she exclaimed, squeezing her tighter.

"Edward! Get your sister off of me before I loose consciousness!" Bella exclaimed, trying to remove herself from the overly excited vampire's grasp. Edward was laughing, and continued to do so as he pried Alice off of the air- deprived Bella.

Shortly after settling down at the table (once Bella got her breath back) Bella realized she had left her purse in the car and excused herself to go retrieve it. With Edward's car keys in hand, Bella made her way across the parking lot, when something extremely strong grabbed her from behind!!

Chapter Three: True love?

Bella let out a scream, but before any sound came out, a large, hot hand covered her mouth...

_'Great,'_ Bella thought,_ ' is it "Strangle Bella Day" or something?' _The figure lifted Bella as though she was a pencil and carried her to the alley behind the restaurant.

"Let me go!" Bella choked out, attempting to free herself. The figure turned her around to face him. It was Jacob Black.

"Hear me out, Bella, don't scream, I just want to talk to you without that blood- sucker getting inside my head." Bella gave him a look of complete anger...

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, JAKE?" she screamed, making Jacob jump. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? I'M IN LOVE WITH EDWARD! I CHOSE HIM! WHY CAN'T YOU ACCEPT THAT?!" Jake just looked at her, it seemed like hours before he spoke,

"Bella, I'm sorry but I can't believe after everything he has put you through, HE LEFT YOU, BELLA! How can you still love him even after he abandons you for how long? You said so yourself, you love me. If that's true then why can't we be together? He wants to kill you and you're willing to let that happen??" he looked into her eyes, she saw the pain, and the disbelief in his eyes.

"He didn't leave to hurt me, Jake; he wanted me to live a normal life! You don't know how much it hurt him to do so! I do! I saw it in his eyes in Italy. We can't live without each other Jake, why can't YOU accept that? If you really do love me, then let me go. I DO love you, Jake, but your my best friend, and Edward is my fiancé." Jake stood there with his mouth open, he went to say something, but Bella wasn't quite done yet,

"And Edward doesn't WANT to turn me into a vampire, that's what I want. I could have asked Carslie to change me, and I would BE a vampire by now, but I want Edward to do it, and the only way I can get him to do it is if I marry him first. It's what he really wants, and if he is willing to give me what I want, then I can give him what he wants." Without warning, Jake kissed her, she tried as hard as she could to get him off of her, but he was too strong, she couldn't get him off. Suddenly, he lifted her up again and began to run. Within moments, he was in Bella's room. He put her on the bed and ripped her shirt off.

"Jake, don't!" Bella screamed, trying to kick him, (you can guess where) but he pinned her down.

"Don't fight it, Bella, you know you want It." he said, unzipping his pants. _'I do want it!'_ Bella thought, _'but I want it with Edward, not YOU!'_ At that moment, Edward appeared at the window. Bella saw a look of fury, and of hatred. He stormed across the room, lifted Jake off of Bella and threw him across the room. He landed with a thud, when he recouped, he charged at Edward, only to be thrown again, this time, down the stairs.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Edward said, handing her a new shirt, fresh from the closet, she didn't even see him go in the closet. She re-shirted herself and allowed herself to be lifted into the arms of her true love.

"You have my permission to beat him up a little more, he deserves it." Bella said, feeling the lingering anger in his touch.

"I'm gonna hit him so hard, the whole pack will feel it!" He smiled and gently put her down on the bed and retreated downstairs. Bella heard the muffled pushes and the occasional thud against the wall. This time she wasn't going to save Jake from Edward. He kidnapped her and tried to rape her. Oh no, this time, he REALLY had it coming.

She went downstairs to find Jake and Edward strangling each other. Distracted by Bella's presence, Jake forgot about Edward (even though he was being strangled by him!), allowing himself to be punched right in the face, knocking him out cold.

Right then, Charlie stepped in"-well, I don't know where they ran off to, Alice, maybe they came h-- WHAT HAPPENED?!"

Chapter Four: The picnic

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Charlie exclaimed when he saw Jake sprawled on the floor, unconscious. Edward and Bella looked at each other, unsure of what to say.

"I knew you would do something like this!" Charlie said, pointing at Edward, "you don't deserve to LOOK at my daughter, let alone MARRY her!! GET OUT AND NEVER COME BACK!!" Edward's mouth dropped, then he looked like he was about to attack Charlie, when Bella spoke up.

"It was Jake's fault," Bella said, "he kidnapped me at the restaurant, then brought me back here and tried to RAPE ME!! Lord knows he would have succeeded if Edward hadn't showed up! He saved me!" She took hold of Edward's hand and looked at her father, who looked like he just witnessed a corpse wake up and walk away like nothing happened.

"I--well...um...er..." Charlie sputtered, "Well thank you Edward, and I apologize for my behavior lately. It's just I can't believe my Bella is getting married...to you." Bella knew this was the best apology Charlie could possibly give Edward, but she didn't care. She looked up and gave Edward a grateful kiss.

"Now, as for Jake," Charlie said, lightly tapping the enormous heap that was Jake with his foot. "As soon as he wakes up, I have no choice but to take him into custody and charge him with kidnapping and attempted rape." He retreated into the kitchen. They heard Charlie on the phone with Jake's dad, Billy.

"Well I'm sorry to tell you this, Billy, but Jake is under arrest- no I'm sorry you can't speak to him right now because...he's unconscious at the moment." As he said this, Jake began to stir. He opened his eyes and saw an angry Edward, a pissed off Bella, and a surprised Alice.

"I wish I could have seen this coming, but he HAS to be a mutt and block my visions!" Alice said, picking up Jake by the shirt collar.

"Hey! Let me go you stupid blood-sucker!" he said, attempting to release himself from Alice's seemingly gentle grasp. Edward knew what she was about to do and smiled and nodded the go ahead at her. With that, Alice threw him out the door and began to punch him continuously saying,

"I don't need visions to know that you are going to be VERY sore in the morning!!" She continued to curse at him between punches when Charlie came outside.

"That's enough, Alice, I'll take it from here..." he said, while attempting to hoist Jake onto his feet.

Once Charlie got Jake into his cruiser and drove off, Edward sweeped Bella into his arms, and was in her room before she could blink.

"So much for our dinner plans," he said, as he gently put her on her bed and sat down next to her.

"It's no big deal," Bella insisted, "it's not like you would eat it anyways." They both laughed, even though it wasn't really funny. Edward got up and headed for the window, "I'll be right back." he said as he disappeared from sight. Moments later, Edward reappears with a picnic basket.

Before Bella could say anything, there was an entire picnic set up in front of her, complete with romantic candles and everything. She smiled and gave him a kiss and allowed him to feed her. Soon after she ate, she fell asleep in his cool arms.

It was 3:45am when Alice came bursting through the window.

"EDWARD!" she said "We have a problem!"

Chapter Five: The problem

"What happened!?" Edward said, jumping up in the bed. Alice looked at the both of them.

"You didn't do IT did you?" she said, looking from Edward to Bella. "What am I saying? Of course you didn't!! I would have seen it!! OH MY GOD!! Now I've got images in my head! SICK, SICK IMAGES!!" She put her hands on her head and tried her best to remove the images from her head, though she looked like she was retarded.

"ALICE! What's wrong?!" Edward practically yelled at her. Suddenly recovered from her previous episode, she looked at Bella and said, very slowly

"Bella, we have a big problem. The company that supplies the plates I ordered RAN OUT of the champagne and gold plates we picked out! I'm so sorry Bella!" Bella just looked and Alice, trying so hard not to attack her, she had to remind herself numerous times that it wouldn't do any good; she wasn't a vampire yet...

"Alice, you come here at four in the morning, tell us we have a HUGE problem, leading me to believe that something HORRIBLE has happened. Like the Voultri are looking for me, a friend of Victoria's is out to get me, or if Bill, the lead singer of Tokio Hotel has died. THAT is a HUGE problem. NOT PLATES!!" Bella said, happy to let it all out.

"Why did you have to startle her like that, Alice, you could have called, or better yet, you could have waited until Bella woke up!" Edward said, also trying not to attack her.

"I'm sorry! You know how I get with things like this! I'll call you later with new plate options ok?" Without waiting for an answer, Alice jumped out the window, followed by a soft thud and then silence.

Chapter Six: The kidnapping (again)

It was 10:00am when Bella opened her eyes to find the most handsome vampire she could ever agree to marry. Edward.

"Good morning, beautiful," he whispered, silently hoisting himself from the bed. "Charlie went to work at about 8:30, don't expect him for dinner, he's working late. Giving us approximately ten hours of alone time. What do you want to do?"

Bella knew exactly what she wanted to do, but before she could say it Alice appears AGAIN.

"Edward! WE'VE GOT A HUGE PROBLEM!!"

"Does it involve plates?" Bella asked

"No."

"Silverware?"

"Nope."

"Churches?"

"Nada."

"Catering?"

"Negatory."

"Rings?"

"Nine" (German for 'no')

"Invitations?"

"GOOD LORD NO!!"

"THEN WHAT IS IT?!"

"THE VOULTRI IS COMING!!"

...

Edward, who kinda zoned out during the wedding argument jolted to life.

"WHAT?! THE VOULTRI IS COMING?! WHEN?!"

"There already here, I don't know how I missed them but they want to meet with you at the field right now." Edward looked at Bella and began to protest.

"Don't worry about Bella, I'll stay with her, they only want to talk." Edward gave Bella a long passionate kiss before jumping out of the window and disappearing, leaving Bella speechless.

"Finally, I got rid of him! The Voultri will be pleased when I deliver you to them." Alice said as she looked Bella into the eyes and knocked her out.

Chapter Seven: The plates

Bella awoke what seemed like days later in a dark room.

_'Damn, my head hurts like hell!' _Bella thought, rubbing her sore forehead. Suddenly, a door on the far side of the room opened, flooding the room with light. Alice stepped in.

"I'm glad you're awake," she said," Aro wouldn't want to turn you when you're already sleeping! Do you see the fun in that, cause I don't" She laughed, then began to unlock the chains on Bella's feet.

_'I didn't even notice I was chained!' _she thought.

"Alice! Why are you doing this! Is this because of what I said about the plates? If it is, I'm sorry! Plates ARE a big deal and I should have known that!"

"Oh, will you shut up already? I'm NOT Alice!" she said. Bella looked at her with disbelief.

"Then who are you?" she said, trying to keep her voice from cracking. Before Bella's eyes, "Alice" transformed into a tall, pale man with dark eyes.

"My name is Luke," he said, "and Aro is waiting for you." With that, he lifted Bella with one hand and carried her out of the room and down a long, damp hallway to a large room. She saw Aro sitting in a large chair in the center of the room.

"Bella! So good to see you again! And still human I see." He said, his eyes glinting a demonic red.

"Well, Edward and I have a date set up for when I am to be turned." she replied, "We decided to get married before I become a vampire." Aro looked at her, then placed his hands together,

"I am well aware of your wedding plans, but from my understanding, we told you that you must be turned as soon as possible am I correct?"

"Yes."

"And you were in contact with the Cullens on a daily basis since we last met?"

"Yes."

"Tell me, has the entire Cullen family suddenly lost the ability to turn humans into vampires?"

"No."

"Then you should be a vampire by now. We told you that when we made contact again you would be a vampire and you agreed to that. You have waited too long. Apparently I am going to have to turn you myself."

Aro stood up and made his way to Bella when suddenly, a guard appeared.

_'I HATE when they come out of nowhere. Unless it's Edward...'_

"What is it Dmitri?" Aro snapped.

"Aro, we have a breach. There is a small, angry girl rampaging the southern side going on about Bella… and plates...sir."

_'That is DEFINATELY Alice. But how did she know--wait! DUH!'_

"BELLA!! WHERE ARE YOU?! I GOT NEW PLATES!! AND I'M HERE TO RESCUE YOU! EDWARD HERE TOO BUT IDK WHERE!!"

_'Did Alice really just say "IDK"?'_

At that second, Alice burst through the doors.

"You are NOT going to miss your own wedding! ESPECIALLY after what I went through to get the new plates!"

Chapter Eight: The rescue

Alice stood there, anger showing in her face.

"LET BELLA GO!!" she screamed. Aro and I looked at each other, shocked. Aro looked at Alice again,

"No. I gave you all plenty of time to turn Bella and you wasted it. You do have a choice though," he looked at me." I can either turn you or kill you. It's your choice, Bella." She was about to answer when the doors burst open, again...

"Bella!" Edward cried. "I heard Aro's thoughts! He plans to kill you either way! It's a trick!" Aro's eyes shot a horrible red.

"KILL HIM!!" he cried, and several guards appeared out of nowhere. They tried to surround him, but he was too fast. In a few seconds (for Bella), Edward had all of the guards in a limp heap in the corner.

"Bella!" Edward exclaimed, opening his arms.

"Edward!" Bella exclaimed, throwing herself into his arms.

"Alice!" Alice yelled.

Edward and Bella both looked at her with 'WTF' written all over their faces.

"What? It's not like either of you were going to yell my name." She said.

"We're leaving now." Edward said, taking Bella's hand, "Alice, take care of Aro."

"Okey dokey!" she replied and skipped over to Aro. Bella didn't get to see what happened to Aro because as soon as she blinked, she was in the meadow.

"I say we forget about the wedding." Edward said, pulling her close. His cold hands startled Bella, but for the first time, she didn't shudder.

He leaned over to bite her, when a gigantic wolf came bounding through the trees and into the clearing. It was Jacob.

Chapter Nine: The Change

There he stood. Jacob Black in dog form. Bella was ready to go off at Jacob when Edward stopped her.

"He says that he wants you to be happy." He said, "He wishes it could be with him, but he knows that's not his call."

Bella looked at Jacob, she could see the sadness in his eyes.

She approached him and whispered, "Thank you Jacob. You were always like a brother to me, and I love you for that."

He growled softly and rubbed his nose against her arm. She hugged him and returned to Edward's side.

"He says he'll be right back." Edward said as Jacob turned back to the forest. Moments later Jacob returned in jeans and partially torn sneakers.

"I wanted to tell you myself. I don't need that bloodsuck--er--I mean-- Edward to interpret for me." He said.

"Oh, Jacob, thank you for understanding!" She hugged him again, his body heat making her sweat. She felt Edward take her hand.

"I believe we were in the middle of something?" He said, pulling her in close. As he was about to bite her (again) Alice appeared.

"NO! YOU CAN'T CHANGE HER UNTIL YOU'RE MARRIED!!" She calmly stated...cough cough.

"Why not?" Bella asked.

"Because this wedding is important to me- uh… I mean you, its important to you Bella. And Edward."

"No it's not!" Bella exclaimed.

"I DON'T CARE! YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!!" Alice once again, stated calmly.

"I'll settle this." Edward said, pulling Bella close to him (again) and gently biting her.

"EDWARD! NOO!! THE WEDDING!! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO WITH THESE PLATES?!"

All that Bella was aware of was at first the pain, but then everything went black...


End file.
